Hallelujah
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: Nikola is at the Sanctuary over Christmas and both, him and Helen aren't in any Christmas mood. Can a song change that?


**A/N:** Well, I planned on writing a Fate fic but I've never actually finished it. However, I did manage to finally find/type and upload my Teslen fic. I finished this story about 2 months ago, also the characters might be a bit OOC **but** it's Christmas- that's all I'm saying. You may wonder why I didn't add all of the lyrics but if you think about it again, I'm sure you'll figure it out :P Special thanks to RyRo for singing this awesomely and Criss for making me have guttery thoughts at some certain harmless lines. I love you!

There still is some time until Christmas but **whatever!** Merry Christmas already :P There's a reason why^^

**Summary:** Nikola is at the Sanctuary over Christmas and both, him and Helen aren't in any Christmas mood. Can a song change that?

**Disclaimer:** My Christmas wish would be that I own something but I do not...

**Hallelujah**

It was Christmas at the Sanctuary and everyone was in Christmas mood. Everyone but Helen and Nikola. He wasn't because he was mortal again and Helen wasn't because it was her first Christmas without Ashley.

BigGuy just carried their Christmas tree into the library where Helen sat reading. The whole Sanctuary was decorated and BigGuy took care of the rest.

"Thank you." She mumbled and gave him a little smile, "Have you seen Henry?"

"Lab."

Helen smiled again put the book aside and left to Henry's lab. BigGuy just continued decorating the room.

"Henry, do you have a minute?" Helen asked entering.

"Sure, Doc. What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you may start without me today. I will join you later but I need to do something first."

Henry knew what she meant and he would give her all the time she needed as long as she really would join them at the end.

He nodded at Helen and she wanted to leave again but Henry stopped her.

"If you're talking to Ash...tell her that we miss her too."

They smiled at each other for a second before she finally left.

She went to the tower to be alone for a while.

Henry and the others found themselves in the library 5 minutes later. Even Nikola was there. He had promised Helen to show up.

Everyone sat down when Henry grabbed his guitar. Everyone but Nikola.

"Where's Helen?"

"She said she would come later. She wanted some time..."

Without another word Nikola left the room to look for Helen.

"Where are you going?"

He didn't answer. Nikola knew where he would find Helen. The tower.

The others just sat there and were looking after him.

"He's going to find Magnus, right?" Will asked and the rest of them just nodded.

"Why was he here anyway? He didn't seem to want to." Kate threw in.

"I heard them talking yesterday. He promised her to come." Will answered.

They looked to the door again although Nikola was long gone and nearly at the tower.

"Well, the doc said we should start already." Henry said and waited for the rest to pay attention.

"Start." BigGuy growled.

Meanwhile Nikola had arrived on the tower. Helen stood on the bricks again looking up to the stars.

"Why aren't you down with the others?" Helen asked not even looking at him.

She knew he was there and he knew that she knew.

"I promised _you_ to come not the children. There's no reason for me to be down there when you are up here."

She smiled sadly at his respond. Then she closed her eyes.

Henry had started to play and even up on the tower they could hear him. Then he started to sing.

_Well it goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

"Is that Tiny Tim?" Nikola asked quite surprised while stepping closer.

Helen simply nodded.

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

Nikola had to admit it that sounded really good.

"He's good."

"You could have played with him. I'm sure you know how to play that song."

Nikola smirked standing right next to her now.

"I'm sorry." His smile had faded away as he said this.

Helen turned around to face him surprised.

"Why?"

He didn't need to answer. The expression his on his face was all she needed to know.

"It's not your fault, Nikola."

Nikola kept quiet. He truly _was_ sorry.

"I'm sorry too...For not being able to help you this time." She finally said after looking at him for several seconds.

"Helen..."

"No, Nikola. I'm sorry.

They went silent listening to Henry singing Hallelujah.

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

Well baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew ya  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

"It's Christmas." Nikola said out of the blue and smiled softly.

"What's with it?"

"It's the day you spend with people you love."

Helen didn't reply. What was there to say anyway?

"That's why I'm _here _and not with the others." Nikola whispered.

"...Nikola..."

He slightly shook his head and grabbed something inside his pocket to give it to Helen. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw what Nikola was holding.

"It's beautiful, Nikola." She said her eyes sparkling at the sight of the wonderful necklace he was holding.

"Like you. Merry Christmas, love." He said smiling.

Helen blushed a little.

"May I...? he asked lifting the necklace.

Helen turned around and tried to hide her smile. "Of course."

He gently brushed her hair aside to place his gift on her neck. His fingers rested some more seconds on her skin which made Helen kept her eyes closed. Then he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

_Well maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who'd OUT DREW YA_

"Nikola." Helen said turning around, "Thank you. But I don't have anything for you."

Nikola lifted his hand to softly stroke her cheek.

"you already gave me what I've wished for. I'm here with you and you're...happy... That's all I need my love."

Helen smiled at him and moved a step forward to kiss Nikola.

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

"Merry Christmas, Nikola."

**THE END**


End file.
